Lets get lost
by tumbles84
Summary: A Bella & Paul imprint story. Paul feels the connection but its not till he looks into Bella's eyes. Rated M to be safe in case i use horrible foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is an idea that i have had for a while, thought i would be finally be brave and post it. I am not good at this kind of thing but i am hoping that its the start of a new journey. i am currently working on the second chapter but due to the wonderful service industry it might take a while and for that i am sorry. Also this wonderful world of twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer i am just exploring._**

**BPOV**

I saw him today for the twelfth time, this couldn't be happening. I seriously thought I was safe here apparently not. I needed an out but where? I would turn to my left all his friends are there who for some reason have decided to put me on their radar. After being in this town for the past 17 years they have decided to suddenly take an interest in my life. If I turn my right there he is sitting in the an empty seat reading a book or at lease attempting to read. I mean what idiot other than me reads Shakespeare for fun? I know it's not on our reading list for English cause I am in that class. So why the bloody hell was he reading it? This is seriously beyond a joke now, it's bad enough he is ruining my favorite hiding places in school but to come to the bookstore/coffee shop where I work? How the bloody hell did these people find me? What the hell have I done to warrant their attention? Think Bella think really hard, have I recently added anyone who was apart of their inner circle on Facebook? That was a no, my 25 friends on there are my family and the three from school Angela, Eric, and Jessica. So that can't be it. I had a falling out with Jacob my former best friend. Who now seems to have joined their "inner circle" but that is between Jacob Black and myself so why did the whole of the la push gang decide to weigh in? If there is ever a moment where I can just be invisible like I have mastered for so long now why can't today be it?

"Hey Bella" don't look up, don't make eye contact maybe if I think hard enough they might take a hint and leave,

"Hey Paul" well that worked out great didn't it? Stay strong and look at the books that need to be priced and put on the shelf. Taking a new book scanning it and waiting for the barcode to be printed.

"What ya doing?" Seriously does this dude have poor eye sight?!

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, your in this store filled with books. We happen to call them bookstores. We are special kind because we happen to love books and therefore know that tea, coffee and hot chocolate and a great book go hand in hand." Crap verbal filter on rambling mode, I look up under my eyelashes and smile slightly. I can't help it, me and books are like bread and butter we just go together and I love them. "Hey your eyes are grey.. Actually I wouldn't call them a grey more like a soft silver. I have never noticed. Their are beautiful" HOLY SHIT! I can't believe I just said that out loud I mean I was thinking that I didn't mean to voice it. Need to leave like right now. Feet please for the love of god please don't fail me like my brain has I need not to fall down move quickly to my truck and go home like right now!

**PAUL POV**

I am seriously screwed! I have been following Bella all day like the stupid mutt that I am. I can't help it, I am just strangely drawn to Bella for some reason. I just had this pull and I feel myself actually enjoying her company. Well actually just her presence at the moment she won't talk to me or even look at me. Always just hides behind her hair and shields her face like a curtain. But for some reason I just find myself drifting toward her like gravity. Sam insisted that rest of the pack tags along incase I decide to get hostile and just turn into a wolf in town. Fuck trying to explain that! So now I am sitting at a table by myself grabbing the book that was left on the table. Shakespeare... Hmmm I dunno, I don't understand it but I have seen a few movies not bad... I can't imagine some bloke killing himself for a girl tho, but what would I know... My brilliant father was/is known to this day as being the town drunk and my mother well she wasn't any help either. She is currently in Oregon tarting herself with the latest boy toy. Finally having enough of hearing the whispers of Sam, Jared, Embry, and Jacob talking amongst themselves. I know for a fact that Jacob is suffering a major case of the guilts as he told Bella that they can't be friends on Sam's orders. We all get it though. He doesn't want any of us to hurt people we care about like he did to Emily. Fuck it I thought I looked up only to discover she isn't the behind the counter anymore. I use my wolf senses and follow a lovely scent of freesias and strawberries that is Bella. I found her putting books on the shelves.

"Hey Bella" thinking she would just turn around and talk, nope she just continues doing her work gotta admire that level of commitment

"Hey Paul" not looking at me as she is waiting for a sticker to print out of some printer.

"What ya doin?" Stupid question I know but I am seriously hoping you will actually say more then hi and bye.

""Well, in case you haven't noticed, your in this store filled with books. We happen to call them bookstores. We are special kind because we happen to love books and therefore know that tea, coffee and hot chocolate and a great book go hand in hand." This is most she has ever spoken to me, she looks so a peace and calm its naturally beautiful. I had to smile. And then the unthinkable happened. She looked up at me and straight into my eyes. I could feel that nothing else mattered in the this world and that even if Bella wants nothing to do with me as long as she is happy that is all that matters. I have imprinted on her and all I can think is how beautiful she is when she smiles. "Hey your eyes are grey, actually I wouldn't say a grey, more like a soft silver I have never noticed before.. They're beautiful."

Before i had a chance to even respond she took off, I was more shocked that she noticed that the colour of our eyes that reflected the colour of our coats. the fact that she called me silver and not grey like the rest of the pack does. i have to find her, i quickly followed her scent and realised that she was home. i had to laugh she was in her room pacing and talking to her herself. i know i should but i cant help but hear what she was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's been overwhelming. I want to thank you all for being very patient with me while I write the next chapter. I honestly take my hat off to all those who write and post everyday. I have been freaking out trying to juggle work and not keep you all waiting forever. I am enjoying this journey I am glad you are all with me, if you feel like I am doing it wrong please don't hesitate to guide me in the right direction. All of you I am sure have seen the movies, multiple times if your like me, but there is something about the song "Lets get lost" by Bat for lashes & beck From the eclipse soundtrack. Which is what I was listening to on the plane heading back out to Alice Springs in the Northern Territory, Australia when I wrote chapter one, ever since then I have started this journey and I felt the need to share how it started. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you and don't hesitate to drop me a line and say g'day. **

BPOV

I managed to get home with no major incidents other than the encounter I had with Paul at work. I grab my stuff and head to my room where I let my brain relive the conversation

"what were you thinking telling he had beautiful eyes, you don't tell a guy he has beautiful eyes. you idiot Bella." I continued over analysing everything I said, I didn't say much but I'm over thinking again and wearing tread marks in the wooden floor with my pacing i kept talking to myself.

"he likes me, this much is a given seeing as he wouldn't leave me alone, but I haven't been with a guy before, crap! what if is one of these douche bags that only sleep with a girl and then leave.? oh jesus what do I do? I need help, if I call Jessica it would be broadcasted like breaking news, repeated every hour on the hour. Angela would be the likely choice but she is currently experiencing romance for herself too, but I know she is on a date with Eric right now I need my best friend who up and left bout a month ago. "I could talk to jake, thats right no I can't because he told me that used to be a good kid and now he is not, and that we couldn't be friends. all of a sudden I get treated like a stupid pale face." I stop pacing and flop down on my bed with a sigh. Since when did my life become difficult i have no major ambitions other than being invisible. I am not sure but i feel like there is a pull leading me to Paul but what does that mean?

After some thought I notice the time and need to get dinner started otherwise dad will come home and attempt to cook something, god knows that the last time he attempted to cook the local fire department was called out with dad looking at them with a blank look saying how was he supposed to know that aluminium foil wasn't supposed to go in a microwave. Getting lasagne put together and in the oven i jump in the shower letting the hot water wash away the day.

**PPOV**

I followed her scent to her house where i could hear pacing in her room, i know i shouldn't be listening but when i heard "what were you thinking telling him he had beautiful eyes... oh bella you silly girl your the only one who has noticed that makes you special. I can hear her talk bout talking bout wanting to go and talk to Jessica or Angela. i couldn't help but think ain't no girl you can talk to about this hon other than the two other girls in the pack, you can talk to Kim or Emily who no doubt will help you, but other than that you my dear are bound by tribal lore. When Bella mentioned Jakes name I started to back away and head back deeper into the forest and shifted and started to talk to Jake who was patrolling with Sam.

_"Sam we really need to wave the privacy that you got going on especially now Bella is freaking out and doesn't exactly have anyone to talk to."_

Jacob let his thoughts go and we were bombarded with memories of him and Bella sharing everything together, it was laced with feelings of guilt and longing for his friend.

"_I get what your saying Paul but as Alpha you need to understand that there isn't exactly a how to lead a pack of young juvenile werewolves. What if something was to happen to Bella because either you or Jacob's emotions got the better of you and you end up hurting her. I can't have you feel what I feel everyday with Em, "_ It was then that Jake and I felt the full effect of Sam's feelings not just with the knowing that he scared his mate but his fear that one day Emily will resent him for disfiguring her face.

_"Dude, you can't honestly think that"_ Showing Emily's reaction from my point of view when he walks in to their house after a patrol. _"If you can't see from that just how much she lights up like a freakin christmas tree then you have some serious issues, we all look up to you and Emily and if anything we are more aware of our emotions because of you."_

_"Yeah man, I agree with what Paul is saying, but you gotta let me go and talk to Bella, cause she will be freaking out. She is my best friend and I need to help her make sense of this"_

_"Alright you have made ya points, but I will be lurking around in the shadows"_

Jake and I change direction and head back towards Bella's house, I could the worry and stress from Bella, and the excitement from Jake was not helping.

We pull up and shift back, _"_Oh man do you smell that?" Jake taking a deep breath, "she has made lasagne do you reckon that there will be enough for us?" "I dunno man, but i reckon you should go knock on the door and go talk to your best friend try and mend that bridge but you might wanna wait for her to finish in the shower first."


End file.
